The Past is The Past
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: Hermione thought she out ran her past... But what happens when it comes to find her? What did she run from... or who? Read and Review please...
1. The Past comes back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, And the plot is somewhat based of the real story with my own twist. Thank you!

The Past is the Past! By Michelle Smiley

Chapter one… The Past comes back…

Hermione turned as she heard a noise behind her, she dismissed it as a rat in the shadows. She had been on her guard for years now, you never know when your past would come to haunt you and she wasn't ready to face her monsters. She had left a life of good because of one big bad choice… she fell in love with the enemy. She started climbing the steps to her apartment when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard since she was 17. But it didn't surprise her, he never surprised her… But she did have the urge to run, which she fought.

"So I finally found you!" The man said as he walked out of the shadows, she finished her walk to the top of the stairs case, and looked at him…

"What do you want, Draco? I thought I left you behind along with everyone else."

She got her keys out and unlock her door. She knew he was walking closer to her.

"You did that's why I thought I would find you. You ran a lot, everyone has been worried about you, Your parents included." he was now standing next to her as she opened the door. She walked in knowing he would fallow.

"Yeah well I didn't run far enough, you still found me." He closed the door behind them, she flipped on a light switch that light up the hall and living room. There was no hate in her voice, she showed no emotion at all to him.

"Well I'm the only one to find you and you do have a funny way of welcoming a friend." He fallowed her into the kitchen where she put her purse and keys on the counter, she then made herself a drink. Draco mused that it was most likely Fire whiskey.

"If I had a friend to welcome it would be different, I made it clear before I left that you were no friend of mine." She finished her drink as if it would make him disappear, but it didn't, he just smiled at her as he poured more whiskey into her class. she rolled her eyes.

"Now, I have left you alone for years hoping you would get over that and forgive me. Aren't you at all curious why I'm here?" he knew she was even if she wouldn't say it, they has been a big part of each others past, and they had been so important to each other at one time.

"No I'm not because that would mean I would have to care." She walked out of her kitchen to her bedroom she wanted to change out of her work clothes, she was a manager of a muggle world clothing store in a mall. It was easier for her to hid in the muggle world.

"Well to bad for you because I'm going to tell you anyways." He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her take off her jacket, and blouse then she put on a simple t-shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So tell me!" She said as she turned to face him. She slipped out of her skirt and put on a pair of shorts. She had no problem changing in front of him, It wasn't like he was seeing anything new, they use to be together, but his palms went sweaty.

"Your mom sent me, Mrs. Granger is sick." he said looking in her eyes. She rolled her eyes, remembering the one more lie that was revealed when she was 17.

"What from now? Did they take her to the muggle doctor?" she let her hair down to brush it and he had the urge to run his fingers threw her hair which he kept to himself.

"The muggle doctors have no idea, her body is in perfect health… but they say she is dieing, and her health started getting bad like this when you left." Hermione loved her family, well the grangers. After her 6th and last year at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's death.

Hermione found that her life had been a web of lies. And she found out that the Grangers weren't her real parents but her aunt and uncle. She looked at him, she was having a hard time to show no emotion in her eyes, and to keep her tone flat and heartless.

"You could have just told me over the phone, once you knew I was living in the muggle world, the grangers could have helped…" she tried to make an excuse, then stopped she finished off her drink and walked into the living room. She turned on country (muggle) music, which annoyed him, she always knew what buttons to push. He sat down on the couch next to her. She couldn't look at him, because then he would see the worry in her eyes.

"I knew if I called you I would never have been able to tell you, you would have hung up as soon as you heard my voice." She smirked knowing he was right.

"No, I would have never answered the phone, you would have went straight to my voice mail. So my guess is that my so called mother told you to come." he nodded his answer, she brushed a hand threw her hair trying to figure out why now. "She thought that you could make me come home!" He smiled at her, she then stood up and started pacing.

"You were always so smart, its like you can read my mind." Her face still showed no emotion to his joke, even though he chuckled.

"Where are you staying?" Hermione stopped and looked at Draco, he was shocked.

"No not yet." Draco said back to her, he actually didn't think about it yet.

"You can't tell me that you and my mother thought you could get me back there with one conversation. You guys were so wrong." She walked to a little closet and grabbed a blanked and pillow. She then tossed them on the couch next to him.

"I never said that we thought that, but by the time I got in town I came straight here."

"Well, You can stay here tonight. I have to work early in the morning so I want to go to bed. When I have to get home tomorrow you can tell me everything else…" he nodded to her. 'Oh and Draco, I want to know about Harry, Ron and Ginny too." He smiled .

"Of course, I wouldn't have come all this way not having any of those answers." she nodded then walked to her bedroom to go to sleep. He went and got his bag from outside, went into her guest bathroom and changed clothes, then went back to the couch he opened the blanket and made himself comfortable.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this… Please read and review… tell me your thoughts! Thank you!**


	2. Memories

Chapter two… The memories…

Hermione was asleep in her bed when her dreams took her back to the memories she had been running from, and the night that started her life on the run…

"_Draco, wait where are we going?" Hermione said to the boy leading her. She had made a big choice to be with him instead of her friends._

"_Just a little further Hermione, keep up. There are some people I want you to meet." And they continued running, then Hermione saw a little house, she stopped and looked at him._

"_Draco, why are we going to my parents house?" she was so confused, he took her hand._

"_Just trust me." and they finished the climb up the hill. Draco knocked on the door and when the lady opened it she noticed it wasn't Mrs. Granger, her mother. She took a step back but Draco held her hand tighter. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes._

"_Come on, just come inside." She nodded as she fallowed him into the house. She then saw the grangers sitting on the couch, Hermione ran to them, grateful that they weren't hurt. She then turned to face another couple, she had no idea who they were, but Draco was standing by them and one other man… Severus Snape. Fear didn't come into Hermione's eyes but hate did. She despised Severus even though Draco was no better then him. Draco saw the look in her eyes and her right hand had disappeared in her sleeve. Draco knew she was getting her wand out from a little pocket she put in it.   
"Hermione, These are the people I wanted you to meet." Draco noted that her hand didn't move out of her sleeve and her gaze didn't drift off of Snape._

"_I already know him and still don't like him!" Hermione stated, Snape looked at Draco._

"_Hermione, Draco is trying to tell you something listen to him." Mrs. Granger said and Hermione nodded. She then sat down next to her parents. _

"_Hermione, the Grangers, well they aren't your real parents." Hermione jumped up and looked at them, she waited for them to tell her it was a lie. But that never came._

"_He's right Hermione, I'm truly your aunt, my sister works with Voldermort and she didn't want you to get hurt so I took you in. That is your mother and father." Hermione was so shocked as she turned to look at the other people, it kind of made since but she wasn't ready to see it that way now. She took a deep breath then said…_

"_Okay well if that's why I'm here then why is he here?" She pointed to Snape._

"_Because there is one more thing…" Draco started but he knew it would hurt Hermione even more then this… he wanted to be the one to tell her but he couldn't._

"_The boy you ran off with has bigger plans with his life and was just using you for information." Snape said coldly… Hermione's heart broke, Harry and Ron had been right, she just didn't want to believe it. Draco turned to look at her, she shook her head like this was all one bad dream… It can't be true…she thought but the words wouldn't come out. Snape smiled, like he could read her mind he lifted the sleeve to Draco's robe.  
"Hermione, It is true! He has been playing you from the beginning." Hermione went to flee when she saw the dark mark on Draco's white flesh. She wanted to get away but Draco grabbed her arm as she past him, she turned to look at him._

" _Let me go! You have lied to me, I trusted you, and you lied to me! I lost my friends…" then her thoughts went to Harry, Ron and Ginny… "I choose you over my friends that had been threw everything with me. How could you hurt me so bad?" She asked him. Her tears didn't fall and she wouldn't let them, she was in the presence of 4 Death Eaters and hated every last one of them. Her real parents for giving her up to be a Death Eater, Snape for killing Dumbledore after he trusted him with his life, and Now the man she loved, who she thought loved her… she pulled her arm out of his grasp._

"_Hermione let me explain…" Draco said fallowing her out of the house. She shook her head no, she was trying to figure out how she could be so stupid. "Hermione I love you!"_

"_You love me? You lied to me!" She said with hurt in her voice "Explain to me anything you did that wasn't a lie. Was it all to get information from me?" he lowered his head _

"_Not everything was a lie, I really wanted to run away with you, just you and me, not having to choose sides. But Hermione my father already had my life planned out for me. We can still be Hermione." She shook her head, she had told him many times that she would rather die then help Voldermort, and still he stood in front of her telling her if she joined him helped Voldermort then she could be with him… but she would be fighting for everything she didn't believe in, everyone she cared about._

"_No Draco this is your path, and we know where mine is… Which means our paths wont cross again the way we wanted them to." she said taking a step back away from him… _

"_Hermione know what your doing first, If you leave now the next time we meet will be in battle." Snape said and Hermione nodded, she took a deep breath then said_

"_I have no family, I lost my friends, my heart is now gone, this is the way it ends." she then vanished. Draco knew that she was saying a spell in her head. _

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat… how could she ever forget that. And one of the main reasons she was on the run was now in her living room. She took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her night stand drawer and took out a envelope, then turned on the lamp. It had been years since she had received it in the muggle mail. She took out the letter inside it and opened it up. She remembered writing the letter Harry. She then read the letter again…

"_Hermione, _

_I am sorry to hear all of that and I know why you can't come back. I would never ask you to. I wish you wouldn't have had to go threw all the pain you did. I am glad to hear that you left Draco instead of turning, and that there was no real harm in the information he got from you. But you didn't need the heartbreak. At this time the war is going to get worse so I don't think it would be a good idea to keep in touch right now, I promise I'll find you once the war is over._

_Harry"_

She folded the letter up and put it back in the night stand. She decided to get ready for work early so she wouldn't have the chance of waking up Draco. She got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys but before she walked out she grabbed her wand out of its hiding place in her bedroom. If he was going to try anything she would be ready. She then left.

**A/n: Any questions or comments I'll answer!**


	3. Please Explain

Chapter Three….. Please Explain….

Hermione buried herself into her work that day, when it was time for her to go home she forgot that Draco was there and pushed the memory and the conversation to the back of her mind. But it was quickly brought back to her attention when she dug threw her purse for her keys and came a crossed her wand. She was then thinking of how to deal with him.

Hermione took a deep breath before she opened her apartment door. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't expect Draco to be sitting on her couch reading a book. He looked up as she entered the living room, she sat down in her chair.

"Okay, so tell me one thing, Did Harry, Ron and Ginny live threw the final fight?" She hadn't kept up with the details but she knew the final fight had ended and Voldemort lost, but she wasn't sure if all of her friends survived, she figured that if they did and since they haven't contacted her yet meant they didn't care about her anymore, the thought of that made her sad.

"They all survived and last I heard Harry and Ginny got married." Draco said hoping that the new information would put a smile on her face… but it didn't it just made her more depressed since they didn't invite her to their wedding. Hermione then looked back at Draco.

"And the rest of the information?" Draco didn't know if she wanted facts about the war or about her family but he would give her both.

"Your parents survived the war and so did Snape. Hogwarts was opened back up, I believe they said that it is ran by McGonagall." Hermione nodded, she wasn't to happy to hear that Snape lived, she despised him for a long time, not only because he was a cruel teacher, a traitor and the killer of Dumbledore… but in her 4th year she had a one night stand with him and wasn't to happy that he just used her, but she never told anyone this, and neither did he, or so she thought.

"Well I'm glad to hear about McGonagall running Hogwarts, I might have to stop by and visitor her one day. But as the rest I see it as useless information." Hermione stood up and started towards the kitchen… But Draco chimed in.

"The night that you left 5 years ago, Snape told me why you hate him so much." He didn't know why he felt like he needed to put that out there but he did. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Draco, wanting to know if he was telling the truth.

"Everyone knows why I hate him, but I guess I should hate you too. Since you were the one who was suppose to kill Dumbledore, he just did instead. I hate any and all death eaters, I just made the exception for you, which I wont do again!" She then continued her walk into her kitchen a poured her a glass of whiskey, He smiled at her back.

"Oh Hermione if that was the real reason, you know I wouldn't have said it. He told me what happened in our 4th year… and thank you, now that the war is over I am no longer a death eater." Draco watched her as she chugged her whiskey and then put her glass in the sink. She walked back into the living room, it was clear to see she was trying to think, to make up some excuse or even better a lie, but she knew Draco wouldn't believe it. She settled with fact.

"Was Snape trying to piss you off at me? Had to tell my dirty little secret and it's no shame on me, he's the adult who should have known better. And the fight ended 3 years ago, you just now came to find me… and because of my fake mom's health problem, wow don't I feel loved." She said, then she walked to her bedroom she didn't want him to see the hurt look on her face, the night she left she thought if he cared about her once his serves were done he would come looking for her… maybe she was wrong and he didn't care.

"Hermione, you know that I would have come sooner. But I had to lie low for awhile, and then finding you wasn't a piece of cake." he had gotten up in a hurry to fallow her into her bed room. She tried to show no emotion and she pulled out clothes to change, she just looked at him as he sat on the edge of her bed. She then grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hermione, did you feel like you had no wizarding friends left? Is that what all this hate is? Because you know that's not true. No one blames you for not being at the fight, you just couldn't choose over your friends or the one you love." she looked in the mirror as he was talking and pulled her energy together, she didn't know if he was trying to hurt her but he was.

"Loved, the one I loved not love. And its not that I couldn't choose, I just didn't want to be the one to kill you, Snape and my real parents… but maybe I should have since the 4 of you are still alive." she said as she opened the bath room door and walked out. Her words had cut him deep but he showed no sign. If she wanted to play the hurtful game he would.

"Oh yeah, well I guess your 'friends' don't see it that way since you haven't talked to any of them in what 4-5 years now… and don't tell me I'm wrong. You choose to run while everyone else choose to fight. You hid while the people you cared most about could have died. So don't play oh pity me!" His words felt like a knife was just stuck in her pack and she then left her room. He fallowed her into the living room both in silence when she grabbed her purse, he noticed that she was in regular clothes. She walked to the door and when she opened it, his words rang in her ears…

"So you are going to run again. Well this time I wont leave you Hermione, but I can't say I'll wait forever either. It's time you faced you past. It's not so bad!" she just turned to look at him but it wasn't hurt in her eyes, it was hate, and he knew the hate was towards him.

"I never asked you to wait for me, last night I told you that you could stay for one night, when I get back I expect you to be gone!" She then closed the door and walked off.

A/N: sorry for the misspell on Voldemort's name in the second chapter… well I hope you all liked!


	4. Running

Chapter Four…. Running….

Hermione didn't know where to go, she knew she just couldn't stay with him for another second. She was so mad at him, 'who does he think he is yelling at me like that! He's the one that hurt me first what gives him any right to yell at me now!' She mused. She kept walking down the street, she knew just the bar to go to, she went there every time her past creped into her life. She turned and looked at the bar, it was another building that lied the street, But it didn't have a neon sign, that said open, and it didn't have a fancy name, she wasn't even sure it had a name.

The bouncer looked at her, he was suppose to check her ID to make sure she was drinking age approved. He just nodded and let her walk in, some muggles don't care about rules as long as you have cash, she learned this her first time here, when she was 17. She walked up to the bar and took a seat on a stool. It didn't take the bartender very long to get to her. When she first sat down he sent a smile her way, and it was returned by her own smile.

"What can I get for you Hermione?" The man asked, he had already started to pour her a shot of whiskey. She wasn't a stranger to this bar, It was her real first job when she came to this muggle town. She smiled at him again, but he knew something more was on her mind.

"Can I get a .50 Caliber…" He looked at her and nodded, most people didn't even know what that was and wouldn't drink it if they did, It's made by pouring the Jack Daniel's Tennessee whiskey, Jim Beam bourbon whiskey, dry gin and Absolut vodka into a highball glass half-filled with ice cubes. Add Squirt, and serve, She had told him to surprise her with a drink one night and this drink has been her favorite when she feels like shit. She knocked back her shot of whiskey as he made her, her real drink. He always said that the shot was just to get her started.

"So what's the story?" He asked as he put her drink on the counter. She dug in her purse for money. He put his hand on her shoulder, he just shook his head. "I'll put it on your tab." She nodded her head at him and took a deep breath.

"A guy from my past came back yesterday and today him and I got in a fight. I just don't know what to do." She said looking up at him, he gave her a sad smile, he then went to help another person as she drank more of her cocktail. Then a thought came to her… 'why am I running from him… He is in my house, he came back into my life, he has no right to scare me off, to bully me like he use to when we were in school… He has to learn that yes I ran away from the war but not because of him, I can stand up to him and Voldemort never scared me. I am not a monster, even if it was for good and my friends lives I can't kill!' Hermione finished her drink real fast and the bartender looked at her.

"Go finish the fight Hermione." He sent her a smile and she nodded and smiled back then turned away from him and walked out of the bar. She didn't know what she was going to say but she was letting out her fury, that has built up for 5 years and he was getting it all … tonight!

She knew that he never left her apartment, that would have mean she won and he gave up, but she knew better, she bet he was sitting in her living room with scotch and the book he was reading earlier. She knew him way to well to let him push her around like this. Why did she let him get under her skin like that. When she got to her staircase she took them two at a time, and wasn't fazed, not even a little. She slammed her door open and walked in, he looked up and met her gaze, he smiled but she didn't it just made her infuriated.

"I knew you would come back…" he went to say more but she never gave him a chance. She pointed her wand at the door and it slammed closed. She then pointed her wand at him, then her couch.

"Sit down and Shut up, It's my turn to talk." He nodded and sat putting his book down and picking up his drink. She then walked into her living room to face him and the glass busted in his hand. She knew she now had his attention.

"You know why I left and you used it against me, you used my fear against me twice! Once to get me away from my friends, Promising me we would never have to go into the war that we would RUN AWAY TOGETHER while you knew that wasn't true, YOU had no intention of ever going, then you have the nerve to come here, to MY place, come back into MY Life after You hurt me so bad, and then dare to use my fear against me again, I think not! And I can't believe that I didn't notice it earlier, you tricked me into loving you after I knew better. I hated you from the first time I ever met you! You were always so mean to me, even calling me the lowest name in the wizarding world… a MUDBLOOD! Then in our third year you got scared of me because I put My wand to your throat… and don't say you weren't you whimpered liked a hurt puppy… Harry and Ron saved you… But I got my punch and then for our sixth year… there was a change… and you then started saying opposites attract and that you fell for me… you said everything I wanted to hear… and you knew that but what I never got was that why a pureblood like yourself would let himself fall for a muggle born… but now it hit me, during the summer when you got your mark you met my real parents, you found out that I was a pureblood too. And everything changed because I wasn't just a smart mud blood/ bookworm. No, You thought I was way to smart, because I can say spells, really powerful spells in my head, not one word even lipped, and you weren't worried about Voldemort, you were worried about your own skin, you figured I could problem kill half of the death eaters and you knew I would make sure one of them was you! So you cozies up to me and found my biggest fear, actually having to kill people, people I knew, students, teachers and whoever else. So when it came, you made a plan with me so we could get away. But when we went to the grangers. You knew meeting my real parents wouldn't faze me, but that wasn't the reason I was taken there was it?" Draco couldn't believe this… He never figured he would see her ranting like this or at him… She stopped her pacing and sent him a look that made him think he was going to combust into flames. He was sure she would have loved to watch that.

"Yeah that's what I thought…" She smiled to herself for figuring this all out… just 6 years to late, she again began to pace, "That's why Snape came. You told Voldemort that you thought I was a danger. And he thought about it remembering that I was at Harry's side every year, and Snape sided with you that I was a bigger threat then Ron… But not as big of one as Dumbledore so you guys killed him first, you knew that I still went to help Harry and that it tore me up to find out that you had a hand in it… but you had warned me that there was something coming… something you couldn't explain and that was it. I left to find you after promising Harry. I just couldn't go to the fight and kill you, because I fell for you. So Snape was at the Grangers house to kill me. But instead he told me the truth about you, Snape knew how to hurt me, so instead of freeing my soul and killing my body, he killed my soul, I was like an empty shell for so long after finding out the truth. But because you told him my fear… my weakness he knew I would never go to that fight, he knew I could keep to our plan and just run away… and you knew it too…"She stopped and looked him straight in the eye, "So why are you here? And don't tell me because you love me or because you missed me… If that were true you would have been here right after the war ended 3 years ago. I knew you didn't go to Azkaban and I knew you weren't dead, I looked for that much information. But you stayed away because you figured the more I was in the muggle world then better the chance I would lose my grudge or since you knew I wouldn't be using my wand that much, you thought I would lose some of my smarts on all the spells and you hopped that I would lose the technique of saying them in my head… But Draco you thought wrong!" He sat there, he had no idea what to say to her. He came to find her to tell her that Mrs. Granger was sick, he had been asked to. He did still care about her deeply but he could see she wouldn't believe that…

"Hermione…" Draco started but Hermione stopped him. He could see she was close to tears. He stood up to move closer to her but she started for her room.

"Draco, just please go!" She asked as she slipped into her room closing her door. He heard the sob in her voice and he wanted to hold her in his arms. But he knew it was all his fault. He nodded to her request and got his stuff together, he made sure her blanket was folded and it and the pillow were back in the closet she got them out of. He wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment then he was gone as fast as he came.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter… life has a way of helping a story… I was stuck (writer block) and then I had a run in with my resent ex and well I put all the anger I had at him into Hermione… so I hope her hear or read your feelings about it, Thank you**!


	5. Letters

Chapter Five…. Letters.…

Hermione didn't realize that she cried herself to sleep, when she woke up the next morning. She also figured Draco would be sleeping on her couch when she walked out to get coffee, But she was wrong he was gone. Her heart did a little flutter, which she didn't know what it meant. Then she saw a piece of parchment sitting on the table. She walked over and picked it up, it read…

"_Hermione, I am sorry for hurting you so. I don't expect you to forgive me so I wont ask you to. I just ask that you at least visit the Grangers, and I hope it will be sometime soon. You were right about everything in the past… But I still care about you. The only reason Snape came that night is because he knew I also had fell for you! I never stopped caring about you!_

_Love Draco Malfoy."_

"You have to start caring to stop." She said to the note, she then folded it up and put it in a drawer in her kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She then got ready and went to work.

But the surprises weren't over yet. Draco knew one reason Hermione had no want to come back to the wizarding world was because she thought she had no friends. And he knew she wouldn't count him as a friend so when he got back to the Malfoy manner he sent an owl to Harry. He hated doing it but he knew it must be done.

"_Harry and Ginny Potter,_

_I know you don't want to read anything I have to tell you because of the side I chose during the war, but I'm asking for a favor. It's not really for me but for the person I care about. Hermione hates me, more then I ever thought her capable, and she wont come back to the wizarding world because she feels she has no friends. I think that because neither of you or Ron have contacted her since the war is over that you all hate her because she chose not to fight. And I know that isn't the truth. So I'm asking that at least one of you contact her, and talk to her. I know Mrs. Granger would sure appreciate it if you got her to come see them… But I know she would never do it because I asked. I am sorry about taking your friend away from you but you have to know that I did and do love her! So please let her know she still has friends. Draco Malfoy."_

Harry read it aloud to both Ginny and Ron, who hated Draco just as much as Harry. Well maybe Ron hated him a little more since he too loved Hermione, yet he had fell for her in their second year. It never sat well with him that she fell for Draco.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked, she knew if neither of the boys went to Hermione that she would go herself. But she figured it would be better if they went first… they were always closer to her then she was. Ron didn't know what to do and if he went he knew he wouldn't know what to say.

"We all go to see her, to reassure her that she has friends." Harry said, Ginny smiled at him and nodded. She jumped to her feet and started for the closet.

"I'll get the bags, we'll back then leave. We should be there tonight, then we'll go see her tomorrow." Ginny said. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes they knew since the first sign of Draco asking them to go she was figuring the arrangements, her question was merely to get the number of whose going.

"Okay, I'll send her an owl asking her to stay home from work tomorrow." Harry said moving to his desk. Ron just sat there. Harry wrote the letter and he sent Hedwig with the note, even though he didn't sign it he knew she would know it was from him. Ginny went to work backing all of the bags.

When Hermione got home from work that night she saw Hedwig at her front door. She smiled at the owl and opened the door. Hedwig flew in first and Hermione fallowed her into the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator to see if she had anything to give Hedwig and she found grapes, she took a couple out and gave then to her. Hedwig loved them, Hermione was petting Hedwig and that's when Hermione noticed a note attached to Hedwig's leg. Hermione took it and read it.

"_Hermione, _

_Just a little warning, some of your close friends want to come see you so you might want to take off tomorrow to chat. See you soon."_

She smiled when she saw Harry's writing. She figured he got use to not signing his name but she didn't need it to let her know it was him. She didn't know why he would choose to come out now, and the plural friends must mean Ron and Ginny, why now? Then it hit her, Draco must of told them. She knew she would have to thank him too. She went to bed with a smile on her face that night, she couldn't wait for her guest to come the next day.

**A/N: Well I hope I did okay with this chapter… Please Remember to Review… I love feedback, good or bad!**


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6.… The Truth….

Hermione called her work that morning and told them that she couldn't come in, that her family was coming in and they didn't tell her till this morning. So her assistant manager was called in instead, and Hermione had to try to bring her 'family members' shopping, she a course agreed. Hermione made sure that her apartment was all in order. She then went to the store and got food she could serve them. She figured she would take them out to dinner.

Harry, rented a car when they got to the town… And then the three went and checked into a hotel for the night. The next morning Ginny was the first one up, showered and dressed. She then woke up both of the guys, they were both whining about how early it was but she simply reminded them that they were going to go to see Hermione, and they were both up in a hurry. Ginny just laughed, she straightened her shirt and put on her shoes.

When they were all ready the left for Hermione's apartment. Harry knocked on the door. Hermione almost screamed in excitement, she clamed herself before she opened the door and when she did she came face to face with three of the most important people in her past. Ginny smiled and swore that Hermione's smile touched her ears it was so big. The guys stood in shock so Ginny saved the would be weird since and hugged Hermione, quickly Hermione hugged her back. Both guys relaxed.

"Hey, Come on in." Hermione said as her and Ginny parted, she was happy she found her voice. Ginny then walked in Harry stopped and gave Hermione a hug then finished the walk, same as Ron. Hermione closed the door and fallowed them into the living room.

"Hermione It's so good to see you again." Ginny said she had noticed how much Hermione had changed, her hair was straight and short about shoulder length and her fashion sense changed too she was wearing blue jeans a very cute pink shirt that says "Good Girl Gone Bad" which made Ginny laugh since of Hermione's past she didn't think that she would ever see her in something like that.

"Thanks Ginny…" She looked down at her shirt when Ginny let out the laugh. "I take it you like my shirt. I figured you would." She turned to look at Ron who looked as if he had seen a ghost. Harry then cleared his throat.

"Yes, It is very funny." He said it but both Hermione and Ginny knew he didn't mean it.

"Hermione, where did you get it?" Ginny asked, Hermione smiled.

"At the muggle store I work at, they have a bunch. I'll have to take you there, we'll go shop, I get 50 off and they aren't the expensive there anyways." Hermione said Ginny nodded as the guys rolled there eyes. Ginny, Harry and Ron had all sat on the couch and Hermione was in her chair, she felt like she was in a interview. "Oh would you guys like something to drink?"

"What you got?" Ron asked it was all he could make himself say.

"I'm not sure, I have soda, water, milk, mostly American muggles drinks." Hermione said and run nodded. Ginny's voice spoke up.

"He'll drink anything." Hermione got up to go get drink and Ginny stood up.

"I'll help." she then threw a look at Harry and Ron which they took as they needed to find their voices or ginny would make sure they can't find them for weeks once they get back.

The girls got glasses and a bottle of soda and walked back into the living room. Hermione poured the drinks and Ron took a sip of his. Hermione then took a deep breath and said…

"I know Draco sent you guys… You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Ginny was shocked and Ron spit his drink out which Ginny cleaned up with one wave of her wand, she couldn't say anything she knew that Ron and Harry had to do all the talking now.

"Draco, Hermione you know that we would never do anything that draco sent us to do. I haven't talked to draco since… well since the war and I know we should have came to see you earlier but things just kept coming up…" Harry said. Hermione got up and walked to her window.

"Harry come of it," Hermione said as she turned around, which surprised everyone even more, "I know Draco had to have some kind of contact with you guys… It's just to convenient other ways." Hermione said Harry stood up…

"What's convenient about it?" Ron asked confused why draco would be brought up in any of it.

"The fact that Hedwig is sent to me the next day, after I got in a fight with Draco and told him to leave." Hermione said Ginny wanted to go over to her and tell her the truth but she sat still and hoped for it to all go well.

"Draco was here, for how long? And why did you guys fight?" Harry said, he wasn't even letting himself think about the questions first, he just wanted answers.

"Draco came about three days ago. The first night we really didn't talk but he did tell me that Mrs. Granger is sick and that I should go visit her." She saw the confused look on everyone's face. She then took another deep breath and said "Maybe I should explain the day I ran first, It will make more since." Harry nodded and sat back down. Hermione then started with night she left, and finally got to the fight she had with Draco just two nights ago. She told them everything, even the whole fling between her and Snape. Which made Ron's blood boil.

Ginny felt sorry that she had to go threw all of it herself, and she knew that she was a lousy friend because she wasn't there when Hermione needed her. Then Harry surprised everyone.

"Truth is, Draco did send us a letter saying that we should come and make sure we knew you still had friends. But Hermione I never thought that you forgot we were still your friend. We just figured since you never wrote us, that you had made a life here and forgot us. That you might have even given up magic." Hermione just shook her head.

"You guys didn't have to come… I have made a life here, but I never forgot about you guys, I heard about the wedding, congratulation. And I knew you won the war, and that you all survived. I knew what I must, the important facts but I figured that you would seek me out when the time was right. And I didn't use magic have as much as I use to but it's still in me, as Draco found out. And when I say I've made a life here that means I have my place, I have a job I talk to some people but I never really made friends because I had you guys I my heart and I never let myself love anyone because I left that behind." when Hermione stopped no one knew what to say. That's when Ron finally found his voice…

"Hermione, You know us better then anyone even with the years you've been gone. We haven't changed, so we fought in a war, there is nothing bad about not fighting, hundreds of witches and wizards chose not to. That should have never been an issue to keep you away. Yes, we never came looking for you and we should have, There wasn't a day you weren't on my mind. And we fought so much…" Ron let out a little laugh and Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sorry draco played on your fears which ended up driving you further away from us, and if I would have come a crossed him on the battle field he wouldn't have got a chance to hurt you the second time, and Snape, I'm sorry I didn't make him pay! But Hermione the past in the past if we look back on our wrong choices or at least the choices you think were wrong. Everything leads you to your future, and you have to decide when it is your ready for your future." Ron said No one could believe that Ron was saying this, It sounded like something Harry might say but not Ron. Hermione smiled at him then thought about it, her smiled got wider then she asked…

"Ron you said that you never came a crossed Draco on the battle field?" He nodded no one saw her point then she looked at Harry and Ginny, "Did either of you see him on the battle field?" They both shook their head, Hermione then let a light laugh out and said, "That ass made me think that he went to battle but he didn't, I bet he stayed with the Grangers the entire time." Ron and Harry's eyes got big and Ginny let a laugh too understand what Hermione meant.

"But Voldemort wouldn't have let him stay there with the war going on." Harry said

"Yes he would, because he told Voldemort that it would be the prefect time for me to come back, while you all where fight then I could go see the Grangers, because that's where they were hiding Voldemort. So if he escaped the war alive, even if he won it, I could be there when he returned." Hermione couldn't stop her smile and now neither could Ginny Ron and Harry were still confused but Hermione was use to it, she thought she would explain it once more.

"Hermione, why would Voldemort care where you were?" Ron asked… Ginny then answered her brother.

"If you were listening earlier she said that Draco and Snape made Voldemort think she was a direct threat a bigger threat then any other witch or wizard besides Harry that is. And so Draco used her as an excuse not to have to go to the war and risk his own skin, his parents died so now he owns everything under the Malfoy name. He played it off nice." Hermione nodded.

"Would he do that?" Harry asked Hermione, she tried not to laugh as she nodded.

"He would sign death certificates for his parents for their estate. He never could wait till the past, and the whole running idea was his, he knew I wouldn't come back, and how I disappeared made it clear that I could be a bigger threat." Hermione and Ginny laughed again but neither of the guys did. Hermione finally made the suggestion that they should go get dinner, which is when everyone realized they had spent most of the day talking, so they did. After dinner Harry dropped Hermione back off at her place and they said their goodbyes as the three would be leavening the next day, while she was at her work, Ginny and her had made plans for her to come back in three days and go shopping with her on her day off so Ginny couldn't wait. Hermione walked to her apartment with a smile on her face of a day she would never forget.

**A/N: I hope everyone like it… I don't know how it ended this way I tried to go for Hermione and Ron but it looks like it will end up Hermione and Draco… this is not spoiling it, I might bring in a whole new character for her to end up with… or a very old one…lol anyways give ideas thanks!**


	7. Visiting The Past

Chapter 7 Visiting The Past

Hermione couldn't sleep and didn't know what to do, then she had a thought. She took out her wand and slid it up her sleeve. She thought that Draco was right it was time to confront her past… or at least some of it. She said a spell in her head… the same spell she used five years ago to leave the Granger's house. She appeared out front of the little house on the hill where she was raised. She walked to the door and knocked on it. And to her surprise Draco was the one who answered it. He smiled at her.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away from here." He said as she walked past him. The Granger's were happy to see that Hermione was unharmed. She walked over to Mrs. Granger who was in her bed room, and she gave her a hug. Then she hugged Mr. Granger.

"It's been to long, Hermione, I know we lied to you but to be gone for years like this no call or letters. We still raised you like you were our own daughter!" Mrs. Granger said Hermione nodded. She felt bad for not keeping in touch, they were just part of her past that she was trying to out run. Hermione looked at them.

"I know, you raised me, you are my parents, no matter what anyone else says. I love you both and shouldn't have torture you over the years because I was trying to run from my life." Her parents nodded. She was just happy to be home. She walked out of the bedroom and looked at Draco. She didn't know how he knew that she would come here, but he did.

"So, do you still think I'm running from my past?" she asked him with a smile on her face… he gave her a sly look before he answered it.

"Parts of your past… yes! I never said you were running from your whole past… Just most of it." she let a half hearted laugh escape her lips, she still didn't forgive him, and he still hadn't asked her to.

"Well then I think I should face that part… We need to talk." He just nodded and they walked into her old room. It gave Hermione the shudders when she thought that Voldemort once stayed in there.

"Okay Hermione you want to talk again… Or do we each get our say?" He asked being sarcastic because of their last talk. Hermione just looked at him then sat on her bed.

"So how was the war?" Hermione asked smiling inside when Draco gave her a weird look.

"It was war…" He said not even thinking that she knew the truth, she then let out a laugh. He gave her a questioning look and she just laughed a little harder.

"Yeah it was just a war… Did you see Harry kill Voldemort? Or who did you fight? Anyone I know? Tell me about it…" Hermione said, he then knew she defiantly knew.

"What does it matter Hermione? What is this really all about…" He was going to continue but before he could she just shook her head at him. He sat down and expected the worst.

"I know you weren't there, You were still in this house as the war was raging on outside. You used me again but this time so you didn't have to fight in the war. I'll give you credit for two things one, never risking your own skin and two, for not caring about other people so much to use them over and over again." Draco lowered his head and waited for the rest when Hermione took a pause. "But I don't think your like that anymore… are you?" He looked up at her amazed.

"Hermione I haven't been like that in years I realized how it ended and I knew you were mad at me, I wanted to go back so many times but I couldn't bring myself to. When I found out how sick Mrs. Granger was is when I knew I really needed to look for you and I was hoping by then you would be able to give me a second chance…" Hermione again stopped him.

"I know you sent Harry, Ginny, and Ron to see me and I appreciated it so much! I spent all day talking to them, anyways my point is that it shows me that you have grown up a lot in the past five years or at least the past three years." she let a laugh out again, he smiled at her got up and walked closer to her…

"So that means we are okay?" He asked she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah I guess we are okay as friends!" She saw his smile dim a little as he just nodded then she shook her head, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him! He kissed her back and he made sure it was a passionate kiss too just incase he only got one kiss. When they split apart she looked at him, all she could do was smile.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes!**


End file.
